femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Li
Li (Grayce Wey) and Sammy Ho (Chona Jason) are the principal bodyguards and henchwomen of the drug dealer Lynch (Mack 10) in the 2002 thriller, Random Acts of Violence. The story is of a hero, Isaiah, getting revenge for the murder of his family in the midst of gang violence and police trying to bust the gangs. Li and Sammy are skilled professionals and strong, fast, highly trained fighters. Both are experts of lightning-fast and precise open palm fighting techniques and powerful kicks. Li is also deadly with the iron war fan. Both are also sadists who derive great sexual pleasure from inflicting pain or death on their adversaries and victims. They work as a well-oiled team and seem to be lesbian lovers. Even Lynch seems a bit troubled by the thrill they get from their work. We first see them as they sit with Lynch listening to an underling recount the story of his heroism in a battle he has just returned from as the only survivor from Lynch's gang. Li rises and approaches him with interest. Maybe she finds him sexy and wants to reward his heroism. She looks him over and languidly moves around him feeling his body. She gazes at him hungrily. In a flash she flips a garrotte around his neck and tightens it. As her prey struggles, Li's expression goes between strain and ecstasy. She thrusts her hips and pleasures herself against his writhing body. Satisfied, she lets his body drop to the floor. Sammy comes to snap a photo of the latest victim and the two henchwomen share a celebratory kiss. Later the two show their professionalism by getting Lynch to safety when the hero tries to kill him with a sniper rifle. Lynch's gang captures an ally of the hero and the women enjoy torturing him to get information about the hero. Sammy uses various tools on his hands while Li stands behind him watching excitedly and bringing herself to ecstasy. Lynch lures Isaiah to a house where the men of his gang try to subdue the hero. Whether they come in ones or twos, Isaiah quickly defeats all of them. Then Sammy and Li enter. Isaiah watches, confused as these two beautiful women briefly embrace, and then they fly into action. The hero fights back, but he is unprepared for their close teamwork, their fighting styles, and their powerful kicks. A final simultaneous kick knocks him out and they throw him on the floor. They share a brief moment of celebration together before Lynch's men come to haul the downed hero away. Back at Lynch's base, it is Li's turn to be torturer while Sammy brings herself to a screaming climax. The final showdown comes in a warehouse where the escaped hero, two gangs, and the police all converge. When the cops arrive, everyone scatters. Li and Sammy went in different directions and each moves through the warehouse as a deadly predator, full of arrogant self-confidence and hungry for prey. Li's confidence is obvious as she dispatches one mook after another. She fights with one hand behind her back and has fun by going slow playing with the men who try to fight her before putting them down. After she has enjoyed taking care of four or five men, Isaiah appears behind Li. She's hungry for a challenge and she is full of confidence after beating the hero once (maybe forgetting Sammy's role in that victory). In their first exchange she goes low and swings her iron fan upward into his crotch from behind. Isaiah was ready for it, blocked the blow and wrenched the fan away. Li seemed unfazed by loosing her weapon and joyfully engaged with kicks and open palm strikes. The fight was relatively even, with Li's speed and fighting style giving her a slight advantage over the more powerful Isaiah. Isaiah was a quick study of her style, however, and when she made a swooping motion, his fist was cocked and ready as her head came up. She had an instant of shock as she realized that her momentum would inevitably carry her face into the path of his powerful roundhouse blow. His blow dropped her and he moved on. Meanwhile Sammy seems more serious about her work and has been destroying her adversaries with speed, precision and power. She's moving on after destroying her fourth or fifth victim when Isaiah comes up behind her. He gets close before she hears him. She turns, ready to slaughter another victim, but the hero's fist is already cocked for another big roundhouse. His powerful blow spins her around and he catches her by the neck before she falls. He holds for a moment and lets her sink to the ground. Gallery 01 RAV.png 02 RAV.png 03 RAV.png 04 RAV.png 05 RAV.png 06 RAV.png 07 RAV.png 08 RAV.png 09 RAV.png 10 RAV.png 11 RAV.png 12 RAV.png 13 RAV.png 14 RAV.png 15 RAV.png 16 RAV.png 17 RAV.png 18 RAV.png 19 RAV.png 20 RAV.png 21 RAV.png 22 RAV.png 23 RAV.png 24 RAV.png 25 RAV.png 26 RAV.png 27 RAV.png 28 RAV.png 29 RAV.png 30 RAV.png 31 RAV.png 32 RAV.png 33 RAV.png 34 RAV.png 35 RAV.png 36 RAV.png 37 RAV.png 38 RAV.png 39 RAV.png 40 RAV.png 41 RAV.png 42 RAV.png 43 RAV.png 44 RAV.png 45 RAV.png 46 RAV.png 47 RAV.png 48 RAV.png 49 RAV.png 50 RAV.png 51 RAV.png 52 RAV.png 53 RAV.png 54 RAV.png Category:2000s Category:Bare-Handed Category:Boots Category:Brunette Category:Fishnet Stockings Category:Henchwoman Category:Knocked Out Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Man Kills Villainess Category:Martial Artist Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Broken Neck Category:Murder: Strangulation Category:Muscular Category:Opera Gloves Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Sadist Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Sunglasses Category:Team of Henchwomen Category:Torturer Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Fate: Inconclusive